Especial e inolvidable cumpleaños
by alberto-M
Summary: El cumpleaños de Yaoyorozu es un día muy especial para todos sus compañeros y amigos. Pero una persona en especial hará que sea un evento que perdurará en su memoria para siempre. One-shot creado para el #YaomomoDay


**¡Hola a todos n.n! Otro One-shot, esta vez de Boku no Hero Academia y en conmemorción al cumpleaños de una de las chicas de la clase, Yaoyorozu Momo n.n  
**

 **Diclamer:** La historia del manga no es mía, es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

En un fresco día del veintitrés de septiembre la joven genio llamada Yaoyorozu Momo anda junto a sus amigas Ashido Mina, Atsui Tsuyu, Kyouka Jirou y Uraraka Ochako por los pasillos de los dormitorios de la academia Yūei hacia su clase, la clase A del segundo año. Aunque hoy en especial no está tan despierta como se esperaría de la morena.

—Chicas, entiendo que venir pronto a clase sea lo mejor para evitar llegar tarde, ¿pero es necesario despertarnos a las seis de la mañana? —pregunta Momo bostezando y con su uniforme arrugado por ponérselo medio dormida—. Hasta Iida-san estará durmiendo.

—Venga vamos al aula Yaomomo, tenemos algo para ti —dice Ashido sonriente e ignorando las palabras de su amiga, suenan unos pasos rápidos detrás de ellos.

—¡Felicidades Yaomomo! —grita y abraza a Momo por la espalda su otra amiga, la joven invisible llamada Hagakure Tōru. Momo se gira a mirarla, aunque no pueda verla la puede imaginar sonriendo.

—Gracias Hagakure-san —dice Momo con una sonrisa ya que la felicitan porque el día de hoy es su cumpleaños. Cumpleaños que sus padres celebraron con un video-mensaje la madrugada antes de que la morena se vaya a dormir, y sus amigas lo celebraron al despertarla con un fuerte movimiento de parte de Ashido. Ahora que Hagakure la felicitó también, quedan el resto de sus compañeros de clase y su amiga de la clase B entre otras personas con las que tiene amistad.

—¿Ya les disteis vuestros regalos? —pregunta Hagakure, Tsuyu lo niega—. Qué raro, el mío se lo di a Ashido ayer porque tenía que hacer mucha tarea y por si acaso...

—Los tenemos preparados, pero a alguien le pareció mejor realizar una búsqueda por la escuela antes de las clases-gero —dice Tsuyu mirando a Uraraka, la castaña se rasca la nuca con una sonrisa.

—Me pareció original, ademas Ashido me ayudó mucho para encontrar los escondites perfectos.

—Yaomomo, tu primera pista hacia tus regalos están en la clase —dice Ashido sonriendo y arrastrando a Momo quien sigue cargando con Hagakure, la chica invisible todavía abraza a la cumpleañera y no parecía querer soltarla.

—Espera Ashido-san, no tires.

OoooOoooO

Momo mira el edificio de la Yūei junto a sus amigas, rememorando que hace ya año y medio que se unió a la prestigiosa academia por una recomendación de su anterior secundaria, la Secundaria Raizen. Entra junto a sus amigas a la clase 2-A y pronto el resto de compañeros de la clase gritan de alegría para sorpresa de la joven Yaoyorozu, que no esperaba verlos ahora.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, vicepresidenta! —gritan Sero y Kirishima portando una gran pancarta blanca con la palabra Felicidades, al igual que el resto de los chicos tienen unos gorros de fiesta en la cabeza y algunos como Aoyama y Kaminari tienen además unos matasuegras que hacen sonar con fuerza. En el escritorio están todos los regalos apilados y con los respectivos nombres de los chicos y chicas que prepararon cada regalo.

—¡Sorpresa! —grita Ashido con una sonrisa en el rostro, junto a sus amigas—. ¿A que no te la esperabas?

—La verdad es que no, y muchas gracias por esto —dice Momo juntando las manos y con una expresión amable en el rostro—. Me extrañaba el que estuvieseis aquí, no pensaba que os despertaríais tan temprano. ¿Os dejaron entrar?

—¡Así es, Yaoyorozu! —dice Iida en su característico actuar, señalándola con la mano—. El director nos ha dejado hacer esto como una ocasión excepcional.

—Suerte que ha funcionado, no quería meterme en un lío si podía evitarlo —dice el ex-alumno de los Estudios Generales Hitoshi Shinsō, quien el año pasado se intercambió por Kōji Kōda para poder estar en la clase de héroes A—. Por cierto, felicidades —el chico de su derecha, Kōda, asiente con rapidez con una tarjeta de felicitación en sus manos.

—¡Felicidades Yaoyorozu, era imposible estar más buena que antes pero lo conseguiste! —dice Mineta recibiendo un Earphone Jack en todo el ojo izquierdo que lo deja adolorido en el suelo, mientras varios chicos niegan con la cabeza.

—¡¿Es lo primero que le dices?! —pregunta enojada Kyouka. Salvo ese momento todos los demás compañeros felicitan a Momo dándoles tarjetas de regalo con divertidos dibujos; las chicas le regalan múltiples objetos basados en música, ropa y cosas parecidas; Bakugou a regañadientes le regala la foto de una noticia, firmada por varios de sus fans, sobre su primera actuación en la sociedad como Creati; Iida le regala un reglamento de la nueva normativa heróica con mensajes de Iwabani y de Kendō felicitándola; incluso Kaminari aparte de su propio regalo le trajo una carta de su amiga y rival desde el examen de las licencias provisionales, Intelli Saiko... Así era todo hasta llegar a Midoriya, quien tiene una expresión algo triste en la cara.

—Esto, lo siento Yaoyorozu-san, pero ahora no pude comprarte un buen regalo —dice Midoriya, con timidez y deseando no haber enfadado a la chica—. Pero hoy seguro te lo podré dar, solo espéralo, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es necesario un regalo, Midoriya-san —dice Momo con una tierna sonrisa—. La felicitación es suficiente para mí —Midoriya asiente ofreciendo múltiples disculpas y luego se va a hablar con sus amigas, dejando a Momo sola con sus pensamientos.

Tenía razón en lo que le dijo, ella no busca nada material sino algo más personal con Midoriya. Con el paso del tiempo Momo fue conociéndolo, entre comillas; se dice entre comillas porque no han hablado mucho en el primer año salvo algunas ocasiones tras lo ocurrido en Kamino, y en segundo tampoco hablaron mucho porque fue recomendada, para su sorpresa, por el actual héroe número cuatro de Japón llamado Kamui Woods y eso le quitó mucho tiempo. Pero ella estaba al tanto de todas las actuaciones de Midoriya: cómo en primer año derrotó a Overhaul para salvar a Eri; lo que les contó sobre Gentle tras su concierto en el Festival Escolar, sus miedos a no llegar a rescatar a alguien... Desde que salieron del hospital para rescatar a Bakugou el famoso año de jubilación de All Might ese sentimiento de camaradería existente entre ambos se fue convirtiendo en algo más para ella, algo que aunque pudo entender se lo preguntó un día, al poco de empezar el segundo año, a sus padres buscando una segunda opción.

Estás enamorada, le dijeron. Ese chico tiene suerte de tener a alguien tan amable como tú, fueron las palabras que siguieron. Podría darles la razón y poder confesarle a Midoriya sus sentimientos, pero no sabía si el chico sentía lo mismo por ella, sin contar a dos personas que ya le gustaban el chico y no quería perder su amistad.

—"Uraraka-san y Ashido-san llevan enamoradas de Midoriya-san desde el año pasado, ¿cómo podría competir contra ello?" —piensa Momo suspirando, entonces llega el héroe profesional Ectoplasm para dar la clase de álgebra, y se sienta en su asiento. Durante la clase y con disimulo, Aoyama mira a Momo y luego manda a volar en forma de avión un papel cuando el profesor no mira, dándole a Midoriya en la cabeza. El chico desenvuelve el papel al percatarse de ello.

—Aquí tienes el lugar y la hora, disfruta —lee en voz baja Midoriya, fijándose tanto en la elegante letra como en las palabras. Guarda la carta recordando cómo hace tres días no sabía qué regalarle a Momo para su cumpleaños y le pidió ayuda a sus mejores amigos Iida, Shinsō, Uraraka y Todoroki para ello. Todo iba normal, le dieron ideas sobre regalos normales y corrientes hasta que Aoyama apareció de repente con su gran idea, y entonces se decidió por unanimidad que era la mejor idea que puede ser su regalo de cumpleaños. El chico con pecas no se siente seguro de si va a funcionar o no, pero igual se decide ir a intentarlo.

Tras varias horas de distintas clases se llega a la hora de descanso y todos se empiezan a ir a comer. Momo recoge sus cosas en la mochila porque no le gusta tener las cosas desordenadas, cuando nota una mano en su hombro derecho

—Esto, Yaoyorozu-san —dice Midoriya llamando la atención de Momo, la joven morena le mira y amablemente le pregunta qué desea—. Me preguntaba si... bueno, si te interesaría quedar hoy a las nueve —se sonroja pues nunca había siquiera intentado algo así.

—"¿¡Qué!? Es una broma, debe serlo, no estamos en una película romántica, es la vida real. ¿¡Acaso va a...!?" —piensa Momo con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y evitando sonrojarse.

—¿Te va bien? —pregunta el joven, mirando a Momo con esos ojos de brillante color esmeralda que la han enamorado.

—¡S-sí! —casi grita Momo sin poder soportar la emoción de una quedada con Midoriya, carraspea para intentar ocultar ese grito—. Digo, me viene estupéndamente Midoriya-san.

—Gracias, Yaoyorozu-san —dice el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Y-y también... si puedes ponerte guapa... —se pone colorado al igual que ella—. ¡Quiero decir, si quieres, es para salir y...!

—¡Lo entiendo Midoriya-san, hay que dar una buena imagen siempre que se pueda! —dice Momo también algo nerviosa aunque no tanto como él, el chico se despide y en vez de salir por la puerta se apoya en el alféizar de la ventana abierta y usando su Full Cowl salta hasta perderse rápidamente de vista—. "Sí que estaba nervioso... ¿Será que esto era lo que esperaba hacer como mi regalo?" —se gira para irse a su habitación para contarles a sus padres la noticia y ve a todas sus amigas en la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros—. ¡¿Kyouka-san, lo escuchaste?!

—Culpable Yaomomo, pero verte así es demasiado gordo para no indagar y no podía callarme lo que escuché —dice Kyouka sonriendo ante la divertida molestia de su amiga.

OoooOoooO

Las chicas han estado toda la tarde preparándola para la, como lo llama Ashido aunque Momo lo niega, cita con Midoriya. Gracias a la tarjeta de crédito de unos padres que se comportan de forma parecida a la de su amiga pelirrosa, unos envíos urgentes y multitud de horas usadas, Momo está lista para irse: viste un elegante vestido rojo con un leve escote con forma de corazón y la pierna derecha levemente al aire dándole un toque seductor; con una flor de color blanco en su pelo que, al contrario que de normal, está suelto demostrando que es largo hasta la cintura; y unos zapatos de tacón color negro.

—Estás preciosa Yaomomo —dice Hagakure de forma alegre, sus amigas también alaban su apariencia.

—Dijo que me ponga guapa, pero esto me parece un poco exagerado —dice Momo, Ashido le quita importancia diciendo que exagerar a veces es bueno—. ¿Y de qué hablo con él? —Ashido abre la boca para hablar—. No tiene que ser sobre All Might, Midoriya-san ya debe saber todo de él —su amiga de piel rosa la cierra.

—Sólo habla con él y ya está, las cosas irán surgiendo —dice Kyouka, sonriendo—. Para ser de las más listas de la clase, cuando es relacionado con Midoriya te quedas trabada —susurra a su oído cuando le ayuda a colocarse mejor el vestido.

—¡Kyouka-san! —dice Momo en voz baja y algo sonrojada, recordando que Kyouka de todas sus amigas es la única a la que le dijo lo que siente por el chico de pelo verde y todo porque no guardó bien su matryoshka con la forma de Midoriya—. Ashido-san y Uraraka-san están enamoradas de Midoriya-san, meterme puede suponer romper su amistad.

—No te preocupes Yaomomo, dudo que ocurra eso.

—¿Segura? —pregunta Momo no muy convencida.

—Segura —dice Kyouka con una sonrisa, suena el timbre de la puerta y la morena mira su reloj de muñeca en el brazo derecho.

—Está aquí, y bastante puntual —dice Momo, va a abrir la puerta cuando oye una bolsa de plástico abrirse—. ¿¡En serio!? —mira a Hagakure, quien tiene una bolsa de palomitas abiertas y que, por como se veía la bolsa por fuera a pesar de que se le pasó una servilleta por encima, Tsuyu escondió en su estómago.

—Perdón, pero admite que esto es maravilloso de ver —se disculpa Hagakure, Momo abre un poco la puerta para ver al joven preparado: lleva un buen traje de color verde oscuro, está bien arreglado y con una corbata de ese mismo color, el pelo está peinado como siempre y tiene también sus conocidas zapatillas rojas.

—Midoriya-san —dice la joven con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas de verlo así, el joven también se sonroja al verla y le dice lo guapa que está —. Tú también estás bien... Aunque tus zapatillas son algo inesperado de ver.

—Bueno, son muy queridas para mí y no quería separarme de ellas —dice Midoriya con una sonrisa tranquila, Momo al ver su inocencia salir a flote estuvo a punto de derretirse de ternura pero se controla.

—"¡Con razón Uraraka-san y Ashido-san se han fijado en él, que adorable! Calma Momo, recuerda lo que te prometiste" —piensa Momo, el joven le muestra el brazo para que se agarre a él y la pareja se marcha, con los múltiples ojos de sus amigas mirando la escena.

—¡Por Kami, me dan mucho azúcar! —dice Hagakure enternecida por la pareja, Ashido asiente.

—Midori-kun es tan dulce, qué suerte que tiene una cita con Yaomomo —dice Ashido con una leve sonrisa, es cierto que antes le gustaba Midoriya y competía con Uraraka por ello, pero al ver que su amiga Momo se enamoró también del chico supo que no podían ganarle, ya que Momo tiene muchas cosas en común con él aunque no lo supiese ella misma y por ello desistió para no perder una amistad, y lo mismo hizo Uraraka—. Aunque prácticamente le dejamos el camino libre y ni se ha dado cuenta.

—Es un poco ingenua en el aspecto del corazón-gero —dice Tsuyu asintiendo junto a las demás.

—Bien, ahora todo depende de esta noche —dice Uraraka con una sonrisa al igual que las demás.

OoooOoooO

Los dos jóvenes están rojos ya que caminan juntos por las calles de Japón hacia el lugar planeado por Midoriya. Los civiles que sabían del par por el Festival Deportivo o por el Festival Escolar del primer año, o por cualquiera de sus conocidas acciones a la sociedad, les daban la enhorabuena por ser pareja a pesar de las negativas nerviosas de los jóvenes.

—"Creo que no se me da bien esto" —se recrimina Momo, posando junto a unos fans y Midoriya para un selfie grupal—. "Nosotros, una pareja... Me encantaría, pero a veces la realidad no... es..." —sus pensamientos se paralizan al ver el tranquilo restaurante al que Midoriya la ha llevado, sin saber que Aoyama fue quien hizo la reserva para la pareja.

—Yaoyorozu-san, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños —dice Midoriya sonriente y mostrando el restaurante.

—"Bueno, no me esperaba que su regalo fuese este y está muy bien, me hace feliz" —piensa Momo poniéndole optimista, mira al chico con una sonrisa—. Entiendo Midoriya-san. Entremos.

Los dos chicos entran en el restaurante, y durante la cena Midoriya se comportó de manera formal, como siempre hace: ayuda a Momo a sentarse, le pregunta amablemente qué quiere tomar, y lo que más se ha notado es que se controlaba para no hablar sin parar de heroes y poder incomodar a la joven. Pero Momo no sólo le ayuda a que no se estrese intentando poner altas expectativas, sino que cuanto más habla con él más se sorprende de su parecido: ambos quieren ayudar como les sea posible, ambos tuvieron problemas de autoestima en el pasado, ambos leen historias de superhéroes, ambos escuchan música tranquila y relajante...

Tienen sus cosas diferentes por supuesto, como el fanatismo de Midoriya por All Might y el hecho de que Momo nació en una familia de héroes famosos durante generaciones, pero esas diferencias también les va acercando el uno al otro, a reir entre sí y a rememorar los buenos recuerdos. Al final de la cena, aunque tuvieron una discrepancia entre pagar todo Momo o pagar todo Midoriya y terminaron pagando entre los dos, salen realmente satisfechos del restaurante.

—Ha sido muy divertido Midoriya-san —dice Momo sonriendo y mirando a su amigo—. Me gustaría repetirlo otro...

—Me gustas, Yaoyorozu-san.

La interrupción del chico causa efectos inmediatos: los colores de Momo aumentaron de intensidad superando la rojez de Midoriya, y su gran cerebro le costaba procesar la información de la que hoy fue testigo. Que sea él, un joven tan tímido como sólo ella conoce, quien haya confesado sus sentimientos de esta manera tan arriesgada e inesperada...

—¿Qué dices, Midoriya-san? —pregunta Momo sin creérselo, pensando que había oído mal—. ¿Yo te...?

—Si, e-eso dije —dice Midoriya mostrando su timidez, Momo tras ordenarse las ideas intenta preguntarle sobre Uraraka y Ashido pero el chico le responde como si supiera lo que iba a preguntar—. La verdad, aunque Uraraka-san me gustaba al principio y Ashido-san se me confesó tras lo ocurrido con las licencias provisionales fue en el Festival Escolar que te vi mejor en el concierto. Kacchan, Aoyama-san, Kyouka-san, Tokoyami-san... todos brillaron con intensidad ese día. Pero ví en ti una luz especial que... bueno, era hermoso y no podía explicar porque no lo había sentido nunca, hasta que All Might me lo explicó. Los días siguientes sufrí por no confesarme pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de hacerlo, ya que... bueno, nunca lo hice y temía el rechazo. Incluso cuando hace unos meses Ashido-san y Uraraka-san me dijeron que no podían competir contigo y dejarían el camino libre seguía temiendo el rechazo y ocultaba lo que sentía por ese miedo, hasta ahora —Momo abre los ojos, no tenía la más mínima idea de que sus amigas habían hecho eso. Supone que el no decírselo fue idea de Ashido.

—¿Y todo esto, el salir conmigo y el regalo, fue para finalmente confesarte.

—Más bien Aoyama-kun me dijo que si quería confesar mis sentimientos, tenía que hacer un día esplendido para que sea memorable —dice Midoriya sonriendo levemente—. Y pensó que hacerlo en tu cumpleaños sería perfecto de principio a fin, decía de realizar no una cita sino la cita más memorable. Lamento que sea otro el que lo haya pensado, tal vez debí...

—Midoriya-san —dice Momo llorando y con las manos enfrente de su boca, no le dejaba ver al chico la inmensa alegría que inundaba su corazón en ese momento y ese miedo a perder la amistad con sus amigas desapareció. Midoriya malinterpreta todo.

—¡Ah, lo siento, no quería que lloraras! —se disculpa el chico repetídamente cuando Momo le agarra de los hombros, Midoriya ve una mirada acuosa en sus ojos negros, y una sonrisa tan cálida y agradable como nunca vio en ella.

—Midoriya-san, no estoy llorando por otra cosa que no sea felicidad —dice Momo sonriendo, el chico traga saliva al verla tan felíz como él se estaba sintiendo por alguna razón que no puede saber—. Estoy tan feliz de oír esto a pesar de que es la primera vez que alguien me dice tantas cosas, es la primera vez que estoy como aquí y ahora. Pero de algo estoy segura: no me importa que esto sea idea de otra persona, mientras seas tú quien la haga realidad —le acaricia una mejilla, un tacto agradable y sincero que hace temblar a Midoriya con una agradable sensación—. Te apoyaré cuando estés triste, te ayudaré cuando lo necesites, y por supuesto... —le da un suave beso en la otra mejilla, suave y también algo torpe que el chico recibe en shock y con un sonrojo en el rostro—. Corresponderé a lo que sientes, porque yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti —se sonroja también, al haber obtenido ya fuerzas para confesarse.

Ahora era el turno de Midoriya de ponerse más rojo que un tomate pues no podía creerse la suerte que tuvo de que ella, la bella genio de su clase, sienta por él lo mismo que por ella. No han necesitado más palabras para saber que ellos terminarían el día juntos, el joven con pecas sonríe llorando y abrazando a Momo durante unos minutos provocando una hermosa escena, y los dos se van juntos de la mano y bajo la estrellada noche del veintitrés de septiembre cinco minutos antes de que empiece la medianoche. Entre los arbustos, una conocida mirada rodeada de estrellas brillantes observa a la pareja alejarse.

—Os dije que el plan funcionaría, chicos —dice Aoyama con una sonrisa, a su izquierda están Shinsō, Todoroki, Tsuyu e Iida, y a su derecha están Uraraka, Kyouka y Ashido.

—Os lo dije, si se lo hubiéramos dicho no habríamos tenido algo tan mágico como esto —dice Ashido con una sonrisa.

—Increíble —dice Iida aguantando las ganas de llorar—. Mi gran amigo ha encontrado a una gran persona con la que vivir un noviazgo.

—Fue raro haber sido arrastrado para ver este momento —dice Shinsō, con Kyouka sonriendo al ver la pareja feliz—. Pero en el fondo me alegra.

—Cuando luché junto con Yaoyorozu contra Aizawa en el examen del año pasado, pude ver que ella se parece bastante a Midoriya —dice Todoroki, tan serio como siempre por fuera aunque alegre por dentro—. Gracias a Aoyama es que finalmente podemos ser testigos de ello.

—Y le decías que le regalase un libro —dice Kyouka, el chico de pelo bicolor se encoge de hombros.

—Le gusta leer, si no tienes mucha idea de qué regalarle a alguien regalas algo seguro.

—Chicas, les hice fotos a escondidas y tengo unas muy buenas —dice Hagakure mostrando su invisible rostro entre Uraraka y Ashido, junto con su móvil encendido—. Bendita función sin flash, ni se dieron cuenta —Ashido, la más interesada en este tipo de temas, es la primera en ponerse a mirar fotos y reírse divertida al igual que los demás por lo endemoniadamente lindos que los dos chicos se veían.

A partir de ese día, los dos enamorados jóvenes aprovecharon su tiempo libre para tener más citas, más tiernos besos, más momentos íntimos e inolvidables sin olvidar sus obligaciones como futuros héroes de la sociedad.

Y en el futuro todos sabrán que cuando la desesperación y el mal ataquen a la sociedad, todo irá bien. ¿Por qué?

Porque ellos estarán ahí. Juntos, pase lo que pase.


End file.
